galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Enhancement Modes
Throughout the series of Power Rangers, the Rangers have received special enhancements to their powers, allowing them to be able to defeat new foes that have also gotten stronger. There are currently 10 enhancement modes in Power Rangers. They consist of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' Dragon Shield & Metallic Armor, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy's Lights of Orion, Power Rangers: Ninja Storm's Samurai Ranger in Super Samurai Mode, Power Rangers: Dino Thunder's Super Dino Mode & Triassic Ranger, Power Rangers: S.P.D.'s S.W.A.T. Mode, Power Rangers: Mystic Force's Mystic Muscles, Legend Mode & Ancient Mystic Mode, Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive's Defender Vest, [http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Jungle_Fury Power Rangers: Jungle Fury] Jungle Master Mode. While not actual Battlizers, Super Sentai did come up with several ranger upgrades prior to Power Rangers; there was DynaBlack's Battle Tector Armor and Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman's Five Tector Armor. There was also the Mega Tector Armors which appeared in Denji Sentai Megaranger vs. Gekisou Sentai Carranger; however, they didn't appear in Power Rangers in Space. In Mahou Sentai Magiranger there was a upgraded version of the Green Muscles (Mystic Muscles) called the Rock Armor only accessed while in Legend Mode which never appeared in Power Rangers: Mystic Force. Upgrades that were used in their respective Power Rangers series include Dragon Armor (Dragon Shield), Ginga Lights (Lights of Orion), Fire Mode (Super Samurai Mode), Abare Mode (Super Dino Mode), AbareMax (Triassic Ranger), SWAT Mode, Green Muscles (Mystic Muscles), Legend Mode, and the Acceltector (Defender Vest). Dragon Shieldhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=1Edit http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Redwithgeen.jpgJason with Dragon Shield Armorhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackwithgreen.gifZack with Dragon Shield Armor Add a photo to this galleryAdd a photo to this galleryThe Dragon Shield Armor is used by Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, and Zack Taylor. *Stats: **Gold chest shield **Protection against injury and magical spells *Activation: **"Dragonzord Power!" **"I summon the power of the Dragon Shield!"**Dragon Dagger **Ability to summon Dragonzord *Tommy was the first to use this as it came with his Green Ranger powers, though he could temporarily transfer the shield to other Rangers when needed.[1] After Tommy lost his powers as the Green Ranger, he gave his coin to Jason, which gave him more power than before using the Dragon Shield, and enabled the Rangers to control the Dragonzord using the Dragon Dagger weapon. Tommy then got his powers back a short time later. *As the primary user, Tommy has two golden forearm bands in addition to the shield, as well as the Dragon Dagger. When he temporarily transfers the shield to other Rangers, they gain the shield only, and he keeps the arm bands and Dragon Dagger. When Jason permanently took the Green Ranger powers and called for them, he received the shield, both arm bands, the Dragon Dagger, and a color change of his morpher from its normal gray hue to a gold tint. Metallic Armorhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=2Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/4/4a/MMPR_Metallic_Armor.jpgThe Power Rangers donning the Metallic Armor. Added by Serpen The Metallic Armor is used by Tommy Oliver, Kat Hillard, Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Billy Cranston. *Stats: **Enhanced speed **Enhanced strength **Resistance to injury and magical spells *Activation: **"Metallic Armor, Power Up!" *The Metallic Armor is special armor created for battling the new-and-improved Tenga Warriors. The power comes directly from the Morphing Grid and the armor cannot be used outside the Earth's atmosphere. It enhances the Rangers' speed, strength & resistance to injury or magic spells. It was given to the Rangers by Zordon after Master Vile had powered up the Tengas. Lights of Orion http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=3Edit The Lights of Orion are used by the Galaxy Power Rangers. *Stats: **Upgraded Quasar Sabers **Upgraded Quasar Launchers **Orion Claw on left hand **Green gem arm band on left arm **Gold trim around boots and gloves **Upgraded belt buckle *Activation: **"Lights of Orion, Activate!" *These Powers were given to the rangers after showing that they would destroy the lights rather than to allow them to fall into evil hands. They first used these new amazing powers against Destruxo. By calling "Lights of Orion, power up mode", the five Rangers merge into a flaming ball of light which pierces the foe, most often destroying them. The Lights of Orion would give the team special golden armor that encased not only the Rangers, but upgraded their Quasar Sabers as well as the Galaxy Megazord on occasion. However, the Lights of Orion couldn't be summoned unless all five Rangers were present, with the sole exception of the Red ranger who gained the ability to summon his upgrade on his own when using his Battlizer. Super Samurai Mode http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/6/65/NS_Super_Samurai_Mode.jpgCam in Super Samurai Mode Added by Digi The Super Samurai Mode is used by Cam Watanabe, the Green Samurai Ranger. *Stats: **Rotated visor **Shedded shield **Increased strength *Activation: **"Super Samurai Mode!" *The Super Samurai Mode was used by Cam. This mode automatically came with his morpher; he didn't have to unlock it. In this mode, he appears to use a sword better than usual. This mode also increases his speed and strength, more than that of the average ninja (probably related to the removal of an overweighted chestplate, weighted clothing enhancing strength and reflexes being a cliché in Japanese series). Super Dino Mode http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/a/a5/Dino_thunder.jpgAll five Dino Rangers in Super Dino Mode Added by D.cuthbert The Super Dino Mode is used by Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Tommy Oliver, and Trent Fernandez. *Stats: **Spiked armor projecting from patterns on Ranger suit **Wings (Yellow Ranger only) **Spikes in hands (White Ranger only) **Increased strength *Activation: **"Super Dino Mode!" *Super Dino Mode is an ability all five Dino Rangers eventually utilize. By drawing energy from their Dino Gems, they go through an almost feral transformation. Their helmets roar, the patterns on their suits transform into spiked armor, and their strength increases greatly. Kira is also granted a pair of wings in this state. The White Ranger Clone could also access this ability. Triassic Rangerhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=6Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/1/1a/DT_Triassic_Ranger.jpgConner as the Triassic Ranger Added by Digi The Triassic Ranger is a power-up mode used by Conner McKnight, the Red Dino Ranger, formed by the Blue and Yellow Rangers (Kira and Ethan) giving their power to him temporarily. He was eventually able to use this without borrowing other Ranger's powers. *Stats: **Suit color changes from red and white to red with gold, yellow, and blue accents **Gold embroider added to the helmet **Gold shoulder pads **Sufficient physical strength to throw giant-sized monsters (with one hand) *Activation: **Actvating the Shield of Triumph "Triassic Power, engage!" *As Triassic Ranger, Conner can use the Shield of Triumph to transport him and his enemies to his "Triassic Dimension" where he has the advantage against his opponents. Conner can also battle enemies in outer space using the shield. S.W.A.T. Modehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=7Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/9/95/SWATArmor01.jpgB-Squad Rangers donning their SWAT Mode. Added by Blazex2025 The SWAT Mode is used by the B-Squad Rangers. *Stats: **Thermal scanner, night vision, and communication device added to helmet **Torso armor containing the Delta Morpher and their assigned numbers **Elbow and knee pads **Delta Enforcer (shotgun-like) weapons. *Activation: **"S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!" *Special Weapons And Tactics - This technology, created by Kat and stolen by Piggy, was rebuilt and given to the B-Squad Rangers once they learned to work together. Once the Rangers completed their training with Sergeant Silverback, the Morphers were integrated with the S.W.A.T. technology. The S.W.A.T. mode gives each Ranger a heavy flak-jacket like black upper armor, headset microphones, and most importantly, their Delta Enforcer weapons. Going into S.W.A.T. Mode is the only way to access the SWAT Flyers to activate the S.W.A.T. Megazord. S.W.A.T. has many other valuable functions, including a thermal scanner and nightvision built into their helmets. *S.W.A.T. mode armaments are roughly equivalent to standard A-Squad Rangers equipment. Mystic Muscleshttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=8Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/3/38/MF_Mystic_Muscles.jpgXander in Mystic Muscles Mode Added by SuperSaiyanKirby The Mystic Muscles are used by Xander Bly on two occasions. According to Super Sentai continuity that the Green Mystic Ranger could access a upgraded form of the Mystic Muscles while in Legend Mode it was called the Rock Armor although the footage for this upgrade was never used in Power Rangers. *Stats: **Hulk-like muscles **Enhanced strength *Activation: **Dialing 10 "Mystic Muscles!" (Galwit Neramax) Mystic Force Fightershttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=9Edit The Mystic Force Fighters are used by Xander Bly, Charlie Thorn and Nick Russell. *Stats: **Two Metallic Gloves *Activation: **Dialing 086 "Mystic Force Fighter!" Legend Modehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=10Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/a/a1/MF_Legendmode.jpgThe Mystic Rangers in Legend Mode making them the Legend Warriors. Added by Digi The Legend Mode is used by the core Mystic Force Power Rangers. *Stats: **Helmet extensions **Mystic Lion Staffs **White additions on gloves, boots, and chest with gold trim **Gem on the Armor *Activation: **Dialing 120 "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" (Galwit Mysto Neramax) *Legend Mode is a power-up for the five core Rangers given to them by the Tribunal of Magic, after they learned that the easy way is not always the best way. This enables them to transform from Rangers into the Legend Warriors with a call of "Legendary Source, Mystic Force!". Included are extra armor and the Mystic Lion Staffs. The Rangers lose their capes in this form and also gain small helmet attachments modelled after their visors (Nick and Chip have wings protruding from the sides of their helmets, Madison has a fin on the top of her helmet, Vida has wing-like ridges, and Xander has horns that sweep backwards) *While in Legend Mode, they have access to the "Legendary Mystic Titan" spells, transforming Nick into the Mystic Firebird and Vida, Xander, Madison, and Chip into the Mystic Lion. *This is the first, and so far only team power up which the rangers can access directly from their civilian forms, rather than having to morph into their standard ranger forms first, although this has occurred in Power Rangers: S.P.D. on one occasion. Ancient Mystic Modehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=11Edit The Ancient Mystic Mode is used by Clare, Niella, Imperious, Daggeron, and Leanbow. *Stats: **Resistance to injury and magical spells **Ancient Titan-like appearance *Activation: **"Ancient Mystic Mode!" *Clare has an Ancient Mystic Mode as the Gatekeeper, dubbed the Shining Moon Warrior. This form appears as a woman in an Arabian-style dress that resembles a bell. Niella had this form when she was alive. *Calindor had an Ancient Mystic Mode where he assumed the form of a creature with many lightning bolt-like extensions and two lightning bolt-like wings. When he became a master of dark magic, his face mask is removed to reveal a fanged mouth. *During Daggeron's morphing sequence, the viewer is given a brief glimpse of his Ancient Mystic Mode that represents the sun (as his powers as the Solaris Knight are derived from the sun). This form appears as a golden being with various wing-like appendages. He was shown in this form during a flashback to the Great Battle. He is also capable of using it in the present. *Leanbow has an Ancient Mystic Mode, a red and purple-colored fiery demon-like form; similar to Koragg, he uses a sword and shield as his weapons. Defender Vesthttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=12Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/a/aa/OO_Defender_Vest.jpgWill wearing the Defender Vest Added by Digi The Defender Vest can be used by any Ranger. *Stats: **Resistance to injury and recoil from the Drill Blaster. *Activation: **"Defender Vest!" *During its testing by Mack Hartford and Ronny Robinson, the new Drill Blaster weapon was too powerful. Andrew created a shield to protect the Rangers from the subsequent recoil caused by the weapon. In order for this new shield to work, a dragon's scale was required. Andrew had contacted Toby Slambrook in Briarwood; Toby told him about Fire Heart and sold a scale from the dragon to him. While the scale was being transported, Motlor and Volcon ambushed the truck driver. The Rangers fought Moltor and Volcon only for the both of them to get away. Later on, they found the scale inside a factory Moltor was using in an attempt to make Volcon a Powerful Dragon. Their plot was foiled by the DriveMax Megazord Mixer Formation, as well as by the Rangers managing to recover the scale before escaping the factory. After the Megazord battle, the Rangers confronted Moltor and Volcon. Ronny called for the vest, and then handed both the scale and shield to Mack, who then inserted the scale into the underside of the shield. He yelled out "Defender Vest!" and held the shield to his chest, causing the full armor to form. Then he wielded the Drill Blaster in Mixer Mode (inspired by the Cement Driver) and fired at Volcon, which incased the monster in cement. Mack then switched the weapon to Drill Mode (inspired by the Drill Driver), and as the other Rangers gathered around him, he fired the weapon and destroyed Volcon. In Face to Face I and II both Dax and Will used the Defender Vest and Drill Blaster against Bullox. Jungle Master Modehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=13Edit http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/1/1f/Vlcsnap-14951439.pngThe Jungle Master Rangers Added by Red Tiger Ranger The Jungle Master Mode are used by The Three Main Rangers. *Stats: **Helmet Modification **Claw Boosters **Suit changes to primarily white **Jets added *Activation: **"Jungle Master Mode!" *When RJ was captured by Jarrod, Casey, Theo, and Lily travel to the dimesion of spirits to train with the masters that live there. There they faced their greatest fears, they where sent back to earth to face Jarrod and his guards again. They soon find that they are still no match for Jarrod, Casey stands tall and summons the power within him. Then the claw summoner appears and Casey activates his master mode, then Lily an Theo do soon after. They rechallenge Jarrod and his guard and they defeat then easily. When two guard grow and Jarrod leaves, The rangers summon their new master zords and defeat the white guard, whose power is absorbed by the blue. To fight the enhanced guard, The rangers combine to create the Jungle Master Megazord and defeat the guard. Mega Samurai Modehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=14Edit The Mega Samurai Mode are used by the Main Rangers as their pilot suits for their Zords. *Stats: **Helmet Modification **Suit changes to armor **Skirts shedded for the Yellow and Pink Rangers *Activation: **The Rangers write the kanji for "super" (超, chō) *When Rofer expand his body to Megazord size, the Rangers were given Foldingzords to defeat Rofer. However their suits changed to armor mode while being transported to their Zords. The Foldingzords combine into the Samurai Megazord and destroys Rofer. See alsohttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=15Edit *Battlizer - Special Power Up designed for Red Rangers only. Referenceshttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Enhancement_Modes&action=edit&section=16Edit #↑ Tommy temporarily transferred his shield to Jason in "Gung Ho", and to Zack in "An Oyster Stew".